


There's Always a Complication

by Whoufflefan97



Category: Clara Oswin Oswald - Fandom, Clara/Eleventh Doctor, Clara/The Doctor, whouffle - Fandom
Genre: Clara Oswin Oswald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoufflefan97/pseuds/Whoufflefan97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffle and the complications that occur, changing Clara's life... But are they for the better. </p>
<p>Regular font is present day, and those in italics are flash backs. </p>
<p>Rated Pg15 really... There is a lot of sexual content with detail. But not overly amounts of detail. So read with a warning. Most explicit sexual content is in italics anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously don't own Doctor Who - All rights and stuff to BBC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - "Not Now..."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel... I'm writing it as we speak. Please comment any thoughts and idea of you want as well as voting. All will be appreciated.

Chapter 1 - "Not now!..."

Clara's PoV

I'd like to say that it was just an ordinary day that I had spent at my flat, but it really wasn't. In case you didn't know... I'm about 7 and a half months pregnant. I want to say that I'm not going through a pregnancy on my own, but I really am. If he hadn't left me then none of this would have happened.

I mean the pregnancy would have happened, but it wouldn't of ended up like this. My life is such a mess. I can barely move now, being almost 8 months pregnant means that your rather large and there's not a whole lot that you can do.

There's not a whole lot of places that you can go either. It was when I started to notice an feel unprecedented pain coming from my stomach that I knew something was up. I jumped up (as fast as you can when your up the duff) and rang my dad.

'Hey dad... Should I be having contractions this early?' I asked him subtly and he nearly dropped the phone.

'No. If I was you... I would get to the hospital' he said urgently.

I decided to call Nina, because I needed someone.

'Your fine. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine' she said and I smirked.

'I'd like to say that your right... But right now there is an actual person trying to force its way out of me, so if we could please just get a move on' I complained and she nodded grabbing the bag and stuffing a few extra things in it.

'Are you sure you don't want to ring the father?' Nina said and I shook my head.

'I've tried previously. He won't pick up anyway' I said a bit depressed.

 

 

_*7 and 1/2 Months Previous. March*_

_Clara's PoV_

_I was so excited that he had asked me on a date._

_I could barely keep my eyes off him. The damn green in his eyes turns me on so much. I thought we were going to leave earth for the date but when he came up with something so normal as going to a hotel for drinks, I was shocked._

_I knew very quickly as soon as he had kissed me once, that tin fa were going to kick up a notch, and get extremely heated very fast, so I prepared myself mentally for what could completely ruin our friendship forever._

_'Doctor? We're in a hotel' I whispered into his mouth._

_N_ _ow I'm not the kind of person who sleeps with the guy on the first date. I don't sleep around._

_But with him, I would do anything. Be a throng for him. I thought he might find it awkward. I didn't even know if humans and time lords sleeping together was possible. Who knows what he hides in his trousers._

_He didn't respond, but he pulled us out of the bar. I don't know what he did, or how he did it, but he didn't let go of my mouth the whole way up in the lift._

_It was amazing to finally be kissing this man. The man I've dreamt about kissing for two years. He pushed me through the door and we fell onto the bed after he locked the door. He landed on top of me and so I rolled until he was underneath. He can do what he likes, but I'm initiating this._

_This was going to ruin our friendship, so if there was no relationship after this I could loose my best friend. Right now though, that would be worth it to have sex with him._

_I would do anything to have sex with this man, and it's been that way for a very long time._

_I was on top of him, quickly and smoothly removing the bow tie from around his neck and he shrugged the jacket off as he sat up. I then proceeded to unbutton his shirt one by one until I could feel every inch of his chest._

_I ran my right hand up his chest, whilst continuing to kiss him, he let a moan out into my mouth as I caressed his perfect chest. Who would have thought that under the nerdy attire there would be such an attractive and muscular figure hidden._

_He began at that point to start taking control as he unbuttoned my shirt. I had lost the jacket a while a go and was left straddling him in my bra. He smoothly swung me off his legs and pushed me into the bedsheets but didn't once let go of my mouth as he shrugged his shirt off._

_I wasn't sure how far this was going to go. I wanted it to go as far as it possibly could with him, but I don't know what he's thinking._

_T_ _hen again, I'm really nervous. I want so badly too have sex with this man. He has do_ _ne everything right in the last few weeks, so if he's been edging his way into my pants, he's definitely gained the privilege._

_He began to kiss my neck then, as his lips carefully brushed and teased my neck, probably leaving an uncountable amount of marks down my neck. I felt his hands running circles on my stomach making me feel nervous and I didn't know what to do with my hands other than run them through his hair._

_It sent tingles down my spine at his touch and I involuntarily arched up with pleasure, moaning with every breath. I felt him smile into my neck then that he had successfully done that and so I began to caress his back while he slipped off my leggings, it didn't take too long for him to be witnessing me in my underwear._

_If I had been a little more sober I would have been freaking out and more concerned about my looks. He leant carefully over me and came back to my neck. 'Are you sure about this Clara. We don't have to go any further' he whispered._

_He was evidently concerned about how I was taking all of this._

_I was taking it all very well for some strange reason, and we'd already got this far so why not. I threw caution to the wind and nodded carefully so he knew it was okay to proceed and let out a breathless moan of:_

_'_ _Yes'. At least he was a gentleman about it, and didn't go straight for the deed. This time he kissed my mouth and I felt him bite my bottom lip, looking for entrance to my mouth._

_I allowed it, after a moment of his teasing and groaning. His tongue entered my mouth once I allowed it, and he tasted amazing. So sweet and sensual. He didn't even taste like he had been drinking. I dread to think what my mouth tasted like._

_After which he smiled into my mouth more and he leant down unclasping my bra expertly. I wondered why he was exploring my back, and my bra was swung off. He didn't even stop to look but I'm sure he would remember it though._

_He kissed me on the lips again and did something else._

_As he did kiss me I noticed that he was playing with me from over my underwear. I could feel his hand working magic and I started to feel nervous. I wasn't sure how or what he was going to do. I mean how exactly does this work?_

_He let go of my face, and looked at me as he went back between my legs._

_I watched as he started to play games with me a little bit. But then I decided I wanted some control so I sat up and pushed him down playfully and laid on top of him._

_He smirked at my game and I giggled as my hands lingered at his trousers so I pulled them down fast. Faster than I originally intended too and took his underwear with it. I felt bad about that because it made me look desperate, and I really didn't want him to think of me as desperate, but he humoured this and rid of my underwear for good as well then. This was it. This was the moment. We're both completely naked, so there's definitely no going back now._

_There was no stopping us though as I sat on his lap. I didn't argue then because I wanted it and I was the one who sat on him._

_I stared then into his deep green eyes. He looked younger today, he looked younger right now. Like he doesn't have the weight of the universe on his shoulders right now. He pushed me down and started to move at a variety of different paces over me. The groans grew louder between us and I just hoped we didn't have any hotel neighbours. I felt hot and exhausted as we both were there, and he finished underneath me in pleasure and pure happiness. He leant over me and kissed me on the lips before grinning about what he was going to do next. 'Relax Clara. You'll like this bit' he said and I listened to him._

_I don't know why but around him I felt relaxed anyway. He rested his hands on my waist and stomach. I didn't know how to react, as he went into overdrive and I felt my stomach get warmer and warmer._

_I gripped the bedsheets with my fists as everything washed away from me and I began to loose control slightly. I was trying so hard to keep the moans low, and not give him all the satisfaction of getting me to a climax._

_Then however as I arched upwards in pleasure, I felt something in my stomach I've never, ever felt before. At that moment I couldn't even think because I had lost control over my own body and started to squirm underneath him._

_He smiled when it happened and I knew there was no control for me now. I felt the wave release._

_Nothing was said between us then. The moment was essentially left. We collapsed and tiredness came over me. So I fell asleep easily in his arms, which I was rather happy about._


	2. Chapter 2 - "It has to be Now..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is stuck in a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to Clarify all those in italics is in the past :)

Chapter 2 - 'It has to be now...'

Clara's PoV

'Shit. Being in labour is not good' I said to Nina and she laughed.

'Well if you didn't have one night stands then there really wouldn't be a problem.' She aaid.

'I told you. We slept together more than once. It was just the first time we did it that I got pregnant. It was over a month before he ran away... And I had no idea.' I said and cried in agony as another contraction came over me.

'Right Clara Oswald yes?' A nurse said and I nodded.

'Correct and present- oh my god this hurts' where the hell is the gas and air.I thought to myself.

'This baby is definitely ready to make an appearance and we'll be ready for it. Only thing is, it can't be natural. It's too breach and doesn't want to move. And it's ready so we might have to do this here and now' she said.

I was shocked and stunned and slightly confused.

'But it's not due until December 20th' I said pointing out the fact that it's very clearly the beginning of November.

'Is there anyone you want us to call?' She asked.

I shook my head.

There really is only one person but he's paid no attention to me for the last 8 months... Why would he come back now?. 'I'll leave you to prep with your friend here, but be warned, your having this baby today if you want it to stand any chance' she said and there were nurses and all sorts of people surrounding me.

'Clara your gonna be a Mum today' Nina said excited.

I've been shitting myself already so this really isn't going to help.

There's so much stuff that I haven't got and haven't been able to sort out. The only good news about this is I suppose I won't get to leave the hospital today. The nurse came back and ushered me out of the room.

'You'll be okay Clara. I promise' Nina said to me.

'Right lets go and have a baby then Clara' my Doctor Louise said.

_I woke up the following morning and was really happy as I saw the sun beaming in the hotel room through the window. What I wasn't surprised by is the fact that I was in the bed alone._

_I rolled over to my left and saw a note and a tray on the table in the middle of the room. I waited a good 10 more minutes before jumping out of bed and analysing the note._

_"Morning Here's some breakfast. Don't worry bills been paid. See you later x -The Doctor"_

_I was kind of annoyed in a way that he had left, but maybe he hasn't had much practise at the whole relationship thing and just needs some help along the way._

_I did eat the breakfast and seeing as he had paid for the hotel, put it to good use, by having a shower and watching the telly._

_Also to spite him, swings as he had put it all on his card, I watched a film that he would have to pay for._

_You might think that's a bit pathetic, but I don't want this to be some kind of one night stand and that's what it seems to be. I walked quickly down the street in the cold London March air, after having checked out of the hotel and went back to my flat. I wasn't to surprised to find that the Tardis was parked in my living room._

_I picked up the post and thew my keys down loudly on the table so that he could hear me._

_I heard him hit his head, in the kitchen in one of my cupboard doors. I have to say that startled me because I thought and assumed that he was in the Tardis._

_'_ _Morning' he said appearing round the corner of the kitchen with two cups of tea in his hand._

_'Why did you leave?' I asked and sat down on the sofa._

_'_ _Clara I've never woken up in the bed next to a girl before, let alone when they know I'm there... It's been a long time since I've done that kind of thing. You know... I was a bit worried I didn't do it... Well' he said a bit embarrassed and out his head down to hide his blushing._

_'Well how about me. It's been some time for me too. But I wouldn't just ditch someone. I thought it was more than that' I said slightly annoyed but went towards him and took the cup of tea. I went back into the lounge and sat next to him where he was sitting. I popped out to tablets from the silver packet and swallowed them with my tea._

_'Headache?' He asked._

_'_ _Hangover actually' I responded silently._

_It was silent between us then for a couple of minutes until I decided to break it. 'Doctor? Was last night real to you?' I asked._

_He didn't answer for a moment. 'If by real did it happen, then yes we did actually have sex last night Clara' he said and smirked a little bit._

_'I know. I'm not crazy. I couldn't make something like that up. Especially in that much detail. It's just you left me. Like did you want that to happen?' I asked._

_He sighed._

_'Clara, I've wanted to do that since the day I met you. It was like an immediate attraction._ _The only reason I never acted on it before was because I wasn't sure how you felt. I broke the first rule of having a companion last night Clara' he said but he didn't say it regretfully._

_'What was that?' I asked confused._

_'Having sex' he said. Then he went into a speech._

_'Clara I do love you. I need you to know that. No matter what you decide comes next. I love you and if you decide on just us being friends, nothing's going to change that' he said and I smiled._

_'I just want you to be aware of all of your options' he said._

_'You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those three words chin boy' I said leaning upwards._

_I went back towards his face to kiss him but he kissed me first._

_T_ _he kiss was simple. Sensual. 'I just don't like being left. Please don't leave me again' I said slumping back down on the sofa away from his face and cried._

_'Oh god, Clara I won't. I can't. Not after that. I don't think you'll ever get rid of me again' he said to me and I smiled._

_'Are you sure?' I asked back and he smirked._

_'Positive' (What I didn't know then) You'd think we would have some self control but we really don't. It's like a new hobby that I've found myself. We continued kissing passionately until I had shifted myself into his lap, and it started to become rough again. 'Clara' he whispered in a low aroused groan._

_'Ummm?' I said back not wanting to move my lips from his neck._

_He seemed to be enjoying it, because I could feel his trousers becoming tighter underneath me. 'Do you wanna be my girlfriend?' He asked subtly and I let go smirking looking down on him._

_'I wouldn't be about to do this, if I didn't' I said and he looked confused but he immediately understood when I started removing his clothes again._

_We were like sexual animals, except this time we were going to have sex, I would be far more aware of what's going on._

_His mouth tasted so sensual and his approach hadn't changed at all. He allowed me entrance to his mouth after having teased me as I bit on his bottom lip, for what felt like ages but was seconds. He shrugged his shirt and waistcoat off as I reached for his trouser button._

_Nothing needed to be said between us this time._

_No permission, no questions we just went for it._

_We didn't stay on the sofa though, as soon as we were down to literally our underwear he lifted me up as I jumped onto his waist and we moved to my bedroom. It was weird this time. Doing this kind of thing in my bed._

_My bedroom is somewhere that he had never found himself before, so it's new to him although he didn't stop for a second to explore the scenery, we just continued making out. It's like we just knew this time how to meet each other's needs._

_Simple or not._

_After, I was ready to curl up and sleep then (even though it was 12.30 in the afternoon, but whatever) but he didn't allow it. I was finished and laid flat on the bed in a daydream until he leant over me and kissed me._

_It's like my stomach knew what was coming because it started to grow tight as his hand made its way over me. I couldn't help but whimper his name, in sheer pleasure and agony at the same time. Thank god we moved to the bedroom, because if we hadn't I wouldn't have had anywhere to cling onto._

_I felt the pressure mount and he seemed somewhat ecstatic when it happened again._

_I couldn't control myself as I cried in pleasure and arched my back in whimpers. He came back over the top of me as I was squirming uncontrollably underneath him, and he kissed me sensually as I started to calm down from my experience._

_He fell next to me on the bed and smiled, whilst it took me a further couple of minutes to calm down and contain myself. When I had I found that I felt really sad. Not sad as in upset, sad as in happy._

_I know that doesn't really make much sense, but before now I didn't know that sex could be this way. That I could actually get something from it myself. 'Oh crap, Clara are you alright? Did I do something wrong?' He asked worried as he jumped off the bed pulling on his underwear._

_'No, no I promise you didn't' I cried sitting up, but it came out in gasps of nerves and happiness._

_'Your crying' he said and pushed his left hand through his hair nervously._

_'Seriously, I'm fine. You did everything right, it's just me being an idiot' I admitted and he sat on the bed._

_'Clara, what's wrong?' He asked._

_'Perhaps it was too soon to go again' he said and I looked at him._

_'Doctor it's nothing bad... It's just it's embarrassing. I never knew that sex could be that way' I said and left it at a dead end. 'What do you mean?' He asked confused._

_'I've only had sex with a few other guys, and it was nothing like what I've just had with you' I admitted. '_

_That was supposed to happen Clara, the guys you've been with clearly weren't in it for you' he said. 'What do you mean?' I asked and put my pyjamas on still snivelling._

_'I wanted that to happen, I wanted to make sure you got what you needed because I certainly got mine' he said and I trusted every word that was coming out of his mouth._

_'Doctor?' I asked and he looked straight at me._

_He had redressed himself completely now and looked at me._

_'Yeah?' He asked._

_'Could I like, have a hug?' I asked him upset still._

_'Course you can' He responded._

_He laid down and he let me curl up in his arms. It's only early afternoon but I was so ready for bed. Although I have so much else to do before that can happen. 'I like your room Clara. It's nice' he said. He's never been in my room here, he comes to the flat, but I suppose there was never a need for the bedroom before._

_'It's okay. I never really got around to redecorating to be honest' I admitted. 'So where does this leave us?' I asked after about half an hours comfortable silence of me listening to his double heart beat._

_'Where do you want it to leave us?' He asked and I shrugged my shoulders._

_'I love you' I said into his chest and I felt him smile. 'So will you be my girlfriend then?' He said._

_'Yeah, I suppose so' I said. He had his hands behind his head and then sat up. 'I love you too' he said._

_'You realise though Clara... A relationship with me, it could and might get complicated. I'm an alien for gods sake. Anything could happen to you' he said and I smiled. 'Doctor, if I cared about the fact that you are an alien, do you think I would travel with you. If I cared I wouldn't have slept with you' I said and then carried on: 'I never knew that sex could be like that Doctor... You did everything right. I want to be with you, and I am ready for anything that might come our way. I love you and that's that' I said._

_He had stiffened beside me, but then relaxed._

_'I love you too' he said and kissed my forehead_.

'Okay Clara. It's just the way this has to be. Do you want anyone in here with you?' Louise asked and I shook my head.

'No but could someone please ring my dad and let him know where I am. I mean he knows... But he doesn't know' I said. I could feel everything from my stomach downwards becoming numb and she said that this would happen.

'You shouldn't be going through this on your own Clara' she said to me but I shook my head in adamance. 'I'll be fine' I said with a light tear falling down my cheek.

I wanted so much for him to be here, help me through this.

The only thing I am slightly worried about is if this baby will have two hearts.

I hope it doesn't because of it does then I'll never see it again. Before I knew it there was a blue sheet of paper placed in front of me so I couldn't see anything, but I was insistent on being awake.

I want to hear my baby's first cry.

Everything I've been through to get to today. I will be given that. Louise sat with me by my head and all I could hear was the sound of crunching and the scalpel.

I felt tugging as they were working on delivery.

'What's the date today?' I asked trying to wipe away some tears, but Louise beat me to it.

'November 10th' she said and then one of the a Doctors said: 'Remember that date Clara... 11:41pm and you have a beautiful baby girl' she said.

I was in a state of shock when they said it, and was even more hormonal when I heard it. The tiny cry. It started off faint and weak, but once she had taken her first proper gasps of air, she definitely had a pair of lungs to her.

'Oh my God' I said and she was whisked away quickly. I saw her briefly for a moment but I was told that she had to be checked and weighed.

'She's only 7 and a half months developed... Is she okay?' I asked really tired. I have been awake now for over 20 hours, and could really do with some sleep.

'She seems okay. Only weighs 5 pounds and 5 ounces but she looks pretty healthy' Louise said. She left the room while they stitched me up, and she came back with a picture of her in the incubator.

'Don't worry, she's not staying in there.As soon as I left, they were taking her out and moving her to a cot. They've gone with Baby Oswald... Is that alright?' She asked.

First off he's not here and he doesn't have a second name I could use anyway. Before I knew it I was back in my room and trying to curl up on the bed. I so desperately wanted to sleep, but I don't think that is going to happen.

'Do you want to see her?' Louise asked and I nodded. Louise came in holding a tiny looking baby in her arms, wrapped in a white baby grow and pink blanket.

'The blanket is just so that know she's a girl' Louise said and I laughed.

'Yeah. It's like that' I said and tried sitting up.

'Careful. Don't want to strain yourself Clara.' She said but I managed anyway.

She slipped the tiny baby into my arms and I looked at my little girl.

'Stupid question but she does only have one heart beat right?' I asked. Louise looked at me like I was crazy, but answered anyway.

'Yep. A healthy one. For only being 7 and a half months developed she's doing exceptionally well' she said to me.

I stroked her little cheek and looked at her. I could tell already who she looked like. And unfortunately it wasn't me. Her face was perfectly proportioned and she had my crappy nose definitely. She however had his hair.

It was a brown Autumn kind of colour.

I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3 - "November 10th..."

Chapter 3 - "November 10th..."

Clara's PoV

'Okay Clara. Do you want to try and do a feed?' Louise asked.

'No. Don't even try and talk me out of it... Because she will be having formula. It should be in my bag' I said and she nodded. I'm surprised she didn't try to talk me out of it... As they said at all those crappy parenting classes "Brest is best" utter rubbish in my opinion.

I'll feed her what I want.

I didn't want to breast feed and I had decided that from day number 1. It was everyone else that had tried to convince me otherwise.

'Here's the bottle' Louise said and I instinctively put the bottle in her mouth. She didn't fight against it. She took it straight away.

'Wow. Normally babies fight against the bottle for a few try's but looks like you've got it easy there' she said to me a bit jealous. I laughed.

'She's got her fathers appetite' I joked.

She looked at me seriously then.

'Where is the father?' She asked. On the moon. Somewhere in space I thought. You could literally take your pick.

'I don't really know' I said and left it at that.

It wasn't technically a lie.

I really don't know where he is.

Once she had, had a feed, Louise slipped her into the small plastic cot for me because I wasn't going to be able to get up for a while because of the fact it was a c-section.

'Hey Clara' my Dad whispered as he came into the room.

'Hey dad' I said stroking her cheek. I had now been awake for over 24 hours and it was definitely starting to show now.

'Hey, you had a baby' he said smiling.

I laughed slightly and laid down.

I was surprised he was here, it was three thirty in the morning and he looked like he had run straight here. I figured that Nina had kept him in the loop and that she had gone home for some sleep.

'Feel free to have a look at your granddaughter' I said and shut my eyes.

I felt my Dad kiss my forehead as I drifted off into sleep.

The last thing I remember hearing that night was: 'She's beautiful'. I have to admit, my Dad was not best pleased when I told him. He didn't want me to go through with it, especially when he thought that my boyfriend had done a runner.

He tried on numerous occasions to make me either abort her, or consider giving her up... But neither of them are an option for me. I don't agree with abortion and I wouldn't want to give her up for the world now I've met her.

Once I had made my stand, my Dad slowly grew to liking it.

Especially when he realised all the things he could buy.

I bought most clothes and was given a lot, and he bought the basket for her to sleep in. I figured I would cross the bridge of a cot when I come to it.

A teachers wage only goes so far, and now I'm going to have to take an early maternity leave which will mess up my pay.

_It had been almost 4 weeks to the day that we had started dating, making it April now. He had been away for a few days, and I wasn't expecting to see him until tomorrow but he was in my living room when I got home from work on Friday night._

_'Holy crap! How did you get in?' I cried and dumped a pile of books to mark on the coffee table. 'If you didn't hide your spare key in such an obvious place' he said smirking. '_

_It wasn't that obvious' I grumbled, knowing full well it was in a flower pot. Now I think of it... It is kind of obvious._

_'What are you doing here anyway. You wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow' I complained. 'Oh... I thought I'd be spontaneous. Do something different. Now come on. I've got a surprise' he said and I looked at him. 'Okay' I said dubious and followed him into the Tardis. I was exhausted from the week and wasn't really up for traveling right now, but I followed him anyway._

_'What are we doing?' I asked._

_'Your going to your bedroom and getting your swimming stuff... Then we're going to make full use of the pool' he said and ran off up the corridor. I knew what full use meant, but maybe he genuinely did just want to go for a swim. I'd never used the swimming pool in the Tardis before._

_I ran to my bedroom and sifted through the wardrobe._

_I wasn't sure, there were so many to choose from._

_I went in the end though with a light blue bikini. I felt a bit ridiculous if I'm being honest because the costume was slightly revealing, but figured oh well... Might as well give him something to gawp about I suppose. I picked up a towel that the Tardis provided and headed back out to find the pool._

_He had left helpful arrows pointing towards the pool and I followed them to a T._

_I wandered into the room and he wasn't there so I scanned around the room looking for him. I looked back at the pool and felt his arms then wrap around my waist. 'Why are you wearing a towel. Your going swimming in a towel?' He asked. 'No, it was cold walking up the corridor' I added. I dropped the towel and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_'You know, swimming trunks look good on you' I said to him and he smiled._

_I watched as he tried so hard to make eye contact and not look straight at me._

_It was quite amusing actually. I could feel then his hands holding the waistband of the shorts of my bikini and he smiled into my hair._

_'Well, the bikini is very revealing on you... It doesn't really hide very much' he said and I pulled away from him as he was kissing my neck. 'Well come on then. Let's go swimming chin boy' I said and he grinned taking my hand. We went up some stairs and he led me to the side._

_'Holy crap, it's a bit high' I said and moved back._

_'_ _Are you afraid of heights?' He asked. 'No not afraid per say, but they do give me the feels' I said and he laughed a bit._

_'Okay, well, we'll jump together then' he said and I nodded nervously, as he flew off the edge and I had no other options but to go as well, because he was gripping my hand tightly. We landed in the pool and he landed with far more grace than I did, but there's more of him, so he made a bigger splash._

_I felt the crisp cold water ripple around us as we slipped in._

_I came out of the water and gasped for air, as he swam towards me under the water. He's a foot taller than I am, so when he reached me, he grabbed my waist and held me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he smirked as I pushed him up against the side._

_'So, still afraid of heights?' He asked._

_'Yes' I shivered and he grinned._

_'Okay, well we'll just go down the slide next time' he said and I looked around. 'Jesus, there's a slide?' I said confused but found it funny._

_'Of course there's a slide, what do you take me for' he said and then kissed my forehead. I was so desperately clinging onto his neck. 'Do you want to go down the slide?' He asked. I jumped down, climbed out of the pool and headed to where the slide was. My eyes widened as I realised the slide drops into a waterfall. It was a big plastic slide with a lot of bends and shockingly enough it was blue._

_'_ _That's amazing' I said and he laughed._

_'Yep, now come here' he said and I sat between his legs, essentially on his lap and we went down together. I felt cold as we landed in the water this time, but soon warmed up as I swam away from him and he chased me playfully. We spent the evening in the pool splashing and chasing each other like absolute children, and then it ended with us under the waterfall._

_'We should come swimming more often' I said as he pushed me up against the side of the pool._

_'Yeah, we should, I never had someone to swim with before though so it was a bit boring. Amy and Rory hated swimming' he said and frowned. 'And plus who would I be able to do this with after' he said and and kissed me carefully. He'd been teasing me already throughout the swim, kissing and touching._

_I pushed my hands through his hair as he pushed me up onto the side, so that we were out of the pool. I bent my leg up and ran my hands up and down his thigh, as he continued kissing me and playing with me, while I bit on his lip begging for entrance. He wouldn't let me though, because he sat up and removed my bikini shorts. 'Here really?' I said breathless and arched upwards in pleasure._

_'Yeah, why not... Like I said. Being spontaneous' he said and I was looking all the more confused probably but suddenly I didn't care, when he started playing carefully with me, avoiding everywhere but the one place he knows would get me going._

_I carried on wandering and exploring his chest, as he continued playing for ages._

_I can't believe what I have come too, I am literally having sex at the side of a swimming pool, side isn't even the right word, it's the bloody edge. We're practically still in it, but I love this man so much I would have sex with him in a grotty nightclub if I had too._

_He was playing excitedly until he got what he wanted and there was nothing I could do to control myself anymore. It became too much, as from what he was doing, made the pit of my stomach growl in excitement. I had nothing to grip onto this time, which was going to become a problem, but he looked like it was making it more interesting for him._

_That was it then, as the fluid in me released at the exact moment the Doctor was ready for it too and I squirmed and groaned in pleasurable excitement for a further few minutes._

_That was a weird experience and he had leant over me enough for me to grip onto him for something to hold. He smirked then and laid on top of me as he continued to kiss me carelessly for a while._

_'Listen I'm not finishing this here, it's extremely uncomfortable' I informed him breathlessly, and he grinned._

_'Come on, let's go and get some dinner' he said and I sat up confused. 'What?' He said when I looked at him awkwardly about what had happened. 'I don't know, I mean don't you want to go and actually have sex?' I asked._

_I was at the point now, might as well do it while we can._

_'Yeah", but later. Let's have dinner' he said and I remembered._

_'Actually, if you want to do it... It had better be now' I said and he looked confused but didn't argue as I led him towards my bedroom on the Tardis. I knew full well what the date was, and I knew full well what was coming, meaning that would put these activities off for a few days._

_'Right, lay down' I told him, mainly because I had turned him on from my experience I suppose. I was really tired but wanted him to get his bit anyway. The thrusting goes on for quite a while longer between us, than a regular human I suppose because it takes a while longer for him to reach his peak, I guess that's the alien thing. I leant over him and kissed him this time whilst I gave him what he wanted and he cried with pleased whispers into my mouth until he had to tell me he was done._

_He was just as exhausted as I was now, but I was covered in chlorine and was hungry. So I went to have a shower in my flat._

_When I had showered and felt clean again, I put my white pyjama shorts and light blue long sleeve pyjama top on, and headed out to the lounge where he had gone to get dinner. 'Do you like Chinese food?' He asked nervously._

_'Yeah, course I do' I said and we slumped on to the sofa together and ate food, whilst I talked him into watching some soaps that I had missed over the week._

_'Really, you call that drama. A table has more realistic drama than that' he muttered. 'No, it's good. I like it' I said to him and he murmured something to himself but didn't say anymore until I gave up at half 10 and went to bed._

_'Where you going now?' He groaned._

_'To bed' I answered and went into the bedroom. Not 10 seconds later he was behind me and laid down in the bed. I crawled in easily next to him and essentially laid on top of him and fell asleep in seconds._

_I_ _t's the double heart beat I think, because it's soothing._


	4. Chapter 4 - "Elephant..."

Chapter 4 - "Elephant..."

Clara's PoV

I woke up, a bit groggy and still tired but I was very dazed.

It was when I tired to move that I had to clutch my stomach in agony because for some reason it had been shoved out of my mind that I had, had a baby not that long ago.

I looked around the room when I had finally managed to move into a better sitting position and saw my dad in the corner.

'Have you been here all night?' I asked.

'All day Clara... It's 4 in the afternoon' he said with a grin.

'Jesus. Did I really sleep for that long?' I asked a bit shocked by this information. 'Yeah, but the nurse said you were exhausted' he informed me. 'Where is the baby?' I asked confused but wanted to see her.

I didn't feel complete, and feel strangely flat without her inside of me.

'The nurse is checking her over, and giving her a bath. She thinks she can discharge tomorrow' my Dad told me.

'Both of us?' I asked in shock again. There's a lot of shock lately.

'Yeah. Recon she's as healthy as a horse and your doing just fine' he said. I encouraged him to go home and sleep tonight, and bring the car seat back in the morning because she can't leave unless we have one anyway.

No offence to him, but I just want to spend time with my baby and bond with her.

Louise handed her over to me as soon as dad had left, I fed her successfully and got her dressed and wrapped up ready for sleep. She looked so precious and I couldn't help but stroke her face. I was analysing her so much, because I wanted to see me in her, but she just looks like him.

Thankfully though, by looking at her she has lucked out and hasn't got his massive ears or giant chin.

But in 24 hours, her hair has got darker.

Not by much, only enough to know that it's definitely the doctors hair. I Inhaled her baby scent as I leaned over to put her in the cot, of which had been moved so close to me, that I don't need to even get up.

I rummaged down the bag, and found the pink dummy I wanted for her and pulled out her first toy. It seems ridiculous but it's a pink elephant of which I named Ellie.

Does resemble my Mum's name but that's not the reason.

I just think the stuffed elephant suited that name.

I did know the gender all along.

Again my Dad wanted me to keep it a surprise, but once I have started clothes shopping for babies, I knew that I had to know.

I had to know what colour I could buy and wanted to paint the walls that colour.

So I did, much to my Dad's distaste and painted the walls in my spare room pink. My dad thought it was ridiculous because it's not 100% certain, but I figured if it did turn out to be a boy, I'd just change it to blue.

 

_I woke up at about 3am._

_My stomach growling and my head pounding._

_I jumped up out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. It's a good job I did really because when I got there, I realised I was going to be sick._

_I ran to the toilet and hurled myself over it, vomiting violently into it._

_I groaned and sat back, still leaning on the toilet not completely sure if I was done._

_'Clara?' A voice behind me asked confused and dazed in sleep. 'I'm fine. Go away' I said shouting it out the door. But alas he came in anyway when I launched my head forward again._

_'Ughhh' I said, but felt his hands pull my hair out of my face._

_I was appreciative of that because it didn't stick to my neck then._

_'Jesus, you look really pale Clara' he said to me and I glared._

_'So would you if you had just vomited three meals' I complained to him, but went to the sink, shrugging him off and cleaned my mouth out._

_'Are you sure your alright?' He asked._

_'I crawled back into bed. No I feel terrible. My head hurts, but I don't feel sick anymore' I said and he stroked my head, handing me a bottle of water. '_

_Drink. Get some fluids in you' he said and I did as he said. But if anything it made me feel worse._

_'I must have eaten something off' I said the following morning when I went into the lounge feeling sorry for myself. I wrapped myself in a blanket and burrowed in a cukoon on the sofa. He left a bottle of water on the table, along with some toast and a bucket. He kissed my forehead and went into the Tardis. '_

_If your ill... I'll leave you too it. I'll come round in a couple of days' he said smiling and the Tardis made its normal whooshing sound. I didn't say it but in a way I was glad he left and that I could be sick on my own._

_He was the last person I needed seeing me in a state._

_If I had known then that he wasn't going to come back... I would have stopped him from going. That was the day that my life literally was turned upside down. I wandered around the room, in the hospital looking for things._

I was surprised I was even out of the bed. It hurt to bend down, or move over... But I didn't care.

I'm a single parent now and she is all that matters.

She was awake and very much alert. I wondered if that was an alien thing.

She seems to be advancing already and she's not even two days old yet. I had wrapped her in a baby grow and blanket in the car seat.

I covered her in another blanket and put a small hat on her head. I didn't want her getting cold in the November snow. It was unfortunately starting to snow, but it wasn't sticking to the ground, it was just nice to look at.

'Here you are Clara. Discharge forms for you and baby' Louise said. I signed them and she smiled.

'So I'm your nurse now, and I'll come and do your home visit sometime next week. Is that okay?' She asked. I nodded making sure my address was correct when my dad came back in the room.

'Come on Clara. There's people at your flat dying to see you' he said and I groaned.

'It's alright.. It's just your gran and the Maitland's with lots of balloons. Seems like word got out' he smirked. Dad took the car seat and bag while I followed behind to the car.

I would have drove myself home but I'm not allowed to drive for 8 weeks. I mean that's a lot of weeks.

I sat in the back of the car with her and watched her sleep.

She was so cute, the way she had easily drifted off into sleep, when the car started moving.

The hospital was only a 10 minute drive, but it was the eight agonising flights of stairs to get to my flat that took ages.

I walked in and was shocked at how many balloons and banners there was up. I smiled at how cute my whole family was.

'Thanks guys. You didn't have to do all this' I said and they were all over me then like flies.

'Congratulations Clara' George Maitland said patting me on the back.

'Thanks' I said and sat down on the sofa.

'She's due a feed dad, would you mind sorting the bottle?' I asked exhausted again.

'I can't believe she came so early' he said to me.

'Your not alone there. I'm so shocked as well' I said. Dad bought the bottle back but to my relief... I was able to shift her off to someone else to feed her, knowing that it's me that's going to have to do all the annoying night feeds.

'She looks so much like you Clara' my gran said. 'I know' I smirked.

'Does she have a name?' Gran asked.

'No not yet. I'm still making decisions' I said taking her back and headed towards my room. 'Come on.. You must have had an idea of names' Angie said.

'I did... But none of them suit her' I complained and tucked her into the basket. I turned the baby monitor on and pulled the door to.

I was surprised at how well I was doing at being a mother.


End file.
